The Proposal
by Padapriest
Summary: Sam has always dreamed of marrying his Archangel, Gabriel. But when Gabriel says he's not the marrying type, Sam is crushed. But an exact year later, will Gabe's mind have changed? Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! Padapriest here! So...this is my first Sabriel fic and first ever fic on Fanfiction!**

**So reviews would be extremely nice!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>March 26, 2010<strong>

"Gabriel," Sam murmured as they lay together, watching a movie on Sam's motel room's decent TV, their hands entwined. "Have you ever thought about...you know...marriage?"

The little archangel lifted his head off of Sam's chest and looked the hunter deep in his eyes before shifting. He sighed and then put his head back on Sam's chest saying, "I'm really not the marrying type, Sammy. I just like a regular relationship. Don't want anything too serious. Just a couple of bedroom times and some hand-holding and kissing and stuff but I don't want anything too serious. I like to be able to mess around and try new things. You could say I'm an explorer of sorts."

Gabriel chuckled, but Sam didn't share the laugh.

The taller man stared the the TV, not even daring to show Gabriel the mix of emotions now being shown on his face.

"Oh. A-Alright..." He felt his voice catch in his throat, choking back a sob.

Gabriel sat up fully and knelt beside Sam on the couch, taking Sam's face in his hands. Making Sam's face turn to his, the Archangel's eyes were now boring into the hunter's, which were full with tears that had been blinked back.

"Sammy...What's the big deal? Do you really see yourself settling down with me? I mean, come on. You practically live on the road with that as...sorry. I mean, _Dean_. But anyway, you're on the road with him doin' your destiny and I am...well...I'm an _Archangel_. So can you really imagine us settling down with a family? Starting a life together? Waking up next to each other for the next twenty years to forever?"

Sam didn't say what he was thinking but, yes. Yes, he could imagine that and he had always dreamt about it ever since the . That was all he wanted. The perfect life with his Archangel, Gabriel. Instead of revealing to Gabe his intentions and dreams for one day, he chuckled. "Yeah...I-I-I can't...imagine that...I mean...yeah, seriously. I'm terrible with kids," Sam laughed. Gabriel chuckled and smiled at Sam before placing a soft, warm kiss on the hunter's lips. They stayed frozen in the kiss for a few moments and then Gabriel pulled back. Secretly, Gabriel knew the taller man was lying but the Archangel had enough for the night and didn't want to press his lover. Sam sighed and then said, "I'm tired. L-Let's just go to bed...I...I have a hunt in the morning."

Gabriel frowned slightly and said, "...uh...I have to go now, Sam-O. I have...things to do. Up in Heaven. But I promise I'll be back tomorrow night." He smiled, kissed Sam deeply on the lips and then walked a few steps before disappearing, the echoing sounds of wings flapping softly the only clue that Gabriel had been there.

Sam stared at the spot where Gabriel has disappeared while a lone, wet tear traced his face. Sam sniffled slightly before wiping his face and lumbering over to the bed. He fell asleep, wondering where Dean could be since he had not returned back from their supply run but he didn't worry too much about him. After letting the conversation him and his Archangel had just had play on repeat through his mind several times, Sam sighed, rolling over onto his side before closing his eyes. Sleep came almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for the few reviews I got on the prologue! (: It has inspired me to be awesome.**

**Anyway, enjoy this new chapter and I do not own Supernatural, because if I did, Gabriel would be alive and Sabriel would be on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Exactly One Year Later...<strong>

"Hello, Sammy," Gabriel purred through the phone. Sam grinned and flung himself down onto the tiny motel couch, his legs hanging over the right arm. "I was just wondering...why don't we go on a date tonight? You need a break and every angel and even dear old Daddy knows I need a break." A blush crept up on the hunter's face before grinning ear to ear and saying, "It's a date. Could you come around...say...sevenish?" Gabriel confirmed and then hung up the phone to leave Sam anticipating another great night with his beloved Archangel. Seven came around much slower than Sam had hoped and soon, he found Gabriel popping into the tiny motel room, wearing a giant grin and bearing a single red rose.

"Hey, Samsquatch," Gabriel said, walking forward. He was wearing black dress slacks, a dark green button-up with a white skinny tie and a black blazer. When he reached Sam, he kissed Sam chastely on the lips, grinning. Sam returned the kiss, carefully setting the rose down so Sam could hold his Archangel tightly to him. Finally pulling away, Gabriel smiled up at the hunter. "You ready to go?" Sam nodded and they walked out to the parking lot, holding hands.

Suddenly, there was a rush of wind and the sound of wings and the couple found themselves outside of one of the trendiest restaurants in town, Au Soliel. Suddenly, Sam looked to Gabriel, letting go of his hand momentarily. "Gabriel...this is the fanciest and, not to mention the most _expensive_, restaurant in town! I...I thought we were going to take it easy on the big bucks for dates."

Gabriel smiled and planted a kiss on Sam's cheek, standing on his tiptoes to reach the taller man's face. "Sam-O. Don't worry. I've got this under control. And nothing is too good for my Sammy." Gabriel winked and Sam felt a blush creep along his face, happy it was dark so Gabriel couldn't see his almost-neon pink cheeks. He kissed the Archangel back before taking his hand again and walking through the door.

The smell of champagne among other smells hit their nostrils as they entered the dimly lit room. Sam heard some classical music was playing from a live orchestra somewhere in the large restaurant as Gabriel walked up to the host behind his podium and said something to him. They talked for a minute or two and Sam watched him. He felt a little uneasy. Gabriel was probably trying to bribe him to give us a table...

"Ah, yes, Mr. Angelo. We have your table ready," the host said in a heavy French accent, grabbing two large menus and walking around the corner into the grand room filled with diners. Gabriel turned to face his date and smiled. "Well, don't just stand there, Sammy! They have our table waiting for us!" the little Archangel said, holding his hand out to Sam. Sam smiled, took his hand and walked with him, following closely behind the waiter. The couple was led through tables and chairs and other waiters bearing plates filled to the brim with delicious-smelling food. Soon, the waiter stopped at a table that was outside on a balcony. The night air was a little chilly as the balcony looked out over the city. As soon as the couple had arrived on the balcony, the waiter waved his hand at a table, indicated for the two men.

"Gabriel..." Sam whispered, his breath being taken away at the beauty of the balcony's view as he looked out over the black night and into the bright city before finally sitting down in his chair. The waiter set down the menus, made a note that their waiter for the night would be out soon to take drink orders and smiled before leaving without another word. Sam looked to Gabriel, staring into the sparkling eyes of his lover. "Gabriel, babe, this is amazing. I...I can't believe you did this."

Gabe let a smile play on his face and slipped his hand on top of Sam's. "As I said before, Sammy, _nothing_ is too good for you." In the lights that hung from the balcony's canopy, Gabriel could see the joy that was being reflected in Sam's eyes. He grinned before taking Sam's hand, putting it up to his lips and kissing it softly. Sam blushed a brick red and smiled stupidly back at his boyfriend. "Jesus, Gabriel...Is there anything you can't do right?" Sam asked sighing contently. Gabriel's probably snarky response was cut off by a waiter arriving, asking for drink orders. Gabriel told the waiter to just bring a bottle of their best wine or champagne and that he could handle it from there before giving the man a wink. The waiter grinned, nodded and, without another word, left to get the bottle of champagne.

Some idle chitchat and tossing around ideas of what to order later, the waiter was back, bearing two wine glasses and a large bottle of champagne. Sam thanked the waiter and reached out to grab the bottle to pour him and Gabriel glasses but Gabriel swatted his hand away. "Let me," Gabriel purred. He took the wine from the man, who then pulled out a pad to take orders, and gently poured Sam and himself a glass of wine.

Sam blushed as the waiter said, with a small grin, "And what will the monsieurs have tonight?" Gabriel looked at the waiter and then said in flawless French the title of a dish that was basically salmon in an orange liqueur sauce over asparagus and cherry tomatoes. The waiter commented on Gabriel's skills that had even surprised Sam. It got him thinking on how Gabriel knew French. Sam made a note to ask him about that once the waiter was gone. Sam ordered the beef bourguignon, absolutely butchering the way he said the last name of the dish. After the waiter gave a reassuring nod about he knew what he meant and wrote hurriedly down his order, he left, taking the menus with him leaving Sam and Gabriel alone on the balcony overlooking the city.

"How do you know French?" Sam immediately asked once the waiter was out of earshot, taking a sip of the freshly-poured campagne. "I've never heard you speak French before." Gabriel gave a sly grin and said in a string of beautiful French words, "_Il ya beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas que je peux faire, mon amour. _(There are lots of things you don't know I can do, my love.)" Sam suddenly felt heat spread down to his groin and felt his slacks get considerably tighter, causing him to blush madly.

"_Goddamn_, Gabriel," Sam growled. The little Archangel gave a grin and laughed, patting Sam's hand playfully. "Calm down, big boy. We wouldn't want to make a scene, would we?" he murmured. The hunter thought about the words and composed himself. Sam, finally relaxed and no longer tense, smiled at his lover. This, in Sam's humble opinion, was the best date that they have ever had. And even though they had had an amazing time on their one-year anniversary date a few months ago, that was paled in comparison to this.

"Gabe baby...I...I can't even begin to say how perfect this is," Sam said, looking from his boyfriend to the heavens where the night sky was peppered with perfect white stars. He turned back to Gabriel after staring at the sky and letting out a sigh. "I love you so much."

Now it was the Archangel's turn to blush, his ears going slightly pink around the edge. "I love you so much too, you adorable little moose." Gabriel raised his glass and Sam then followed suit as they toasted their perfect date, the night and their relationship.

The food arrived not soon after and, after thanking the waiter by a nod from both of the men, Gabriel and Sam dug in. Sam let out an appreciative moan as he took a bite of the beef on his plate and Gabriel snorted. "Geez, Sam, I told you to calm down. Don't have an orgasm over dinner." Sam looked up at the Archangel, who gave a smug smirk as he chewed on a bit of salmon and tomato, and gave him a playful glare. "Wait 'til _after_ dinner to do all the moaning." The Archangel winked and the taller man rolled his eyes slightly. "_Fine_," Sam said huffily. He chuckled and they continued to eat their dinner in silence, listening only to the faint noise of classical music wafting throughout the dining hall, the clinking of glasses and forks and knives on plates and the sounds of the city. It was the perfect atmosphere, the perfect food...the perfect man to share it with. Sam smiled at his plate as he savoured every single second of the date.

The waiter arrived about five minutes after Sam and Gabriel finished their meal, asking, "Would you two sirs like anything for dessert?" Sam looked from the waiter to Gabriel, who kept his eyes on the waiter. The shorter man ordered a chocolate soufflé with two spoons. The waiter nodded and hurried off back to the kitchen.

"You know..." Sam said, thinking out loud while looking deep into Gabe's eyes. "I never want this date to end. Can't you send us into one of your little time-loops and let us live this day over again? Especially since you are the master of throwing people into time-loops." Sam thought back on the time where he watched Dean die over and over until he finally caught up with the Trickster, who turned out to be Gabriel, and shuddered a little. Gabriel slipped his hand over Sam's once more and chuckled, saying, "Sorry, Sam-O. Can't do." Sam sighed at the comment and put on a smile.

"It was worth a shot," he said. Gabriel grinned and turned to watch the waiter bring their soufflé around. The waiter smiled, set the dessert down and walked off immediately. Sam took the first bite, sending his tastebuds to Heaven and biting his lip to stifle a long moan. After a few more bites, the soufflé was gone and both Sam and Gabriel were full. "Well...let's pay the bill and get me back to the motel. Dean's probably still on his laptop looking at porn so I can slip into my room next door without raising too much suspicion..." Sam said. He went to stand to stretch but Gabriel put his hand on his that was still on the table.

"Wait." Gabriel said. Sam, confused, sat back down. Instead, Gabriel stood and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, velvet box and got down on one knee. Sam knew immediately what was coming and the tears started to well up in his eyes. "Gabriel...what..." Sam managed to say.

"A year ago tonight, we were in your motel room, watching that shitty TV. And you asked me about marriage. I said that I wasn't the marrying type. You were pretty upset and, secretly, that upset me. At the time, I didn't feel like I wanted a relationship like a marriage. I just wanted to be able to explore. That night, I told myself to go home and just think about the possibilities. I finally resolved to wait out the relationship and see what happens between us. Being with you has changed my mind. Sam...every day with you feels like the best day of my life. And I want every day for the rest of my life to be like that. So...Samuel Sasquatch Winchester...will you, please, marry me?" Gabriel finally said, the tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

Sam couldn't speak. Sam couldn't even move. The hunter just sat there, tears leaking out of his eyes while his whole body reacted by shaking, his hands slowly covering his mouth out of shock. Suddenly, Sam let out a girlish squeal that Gabriel would bring up later and attacked the Archangel. He brought the other man in for a tight hug, sobbing uncontrollably, his whole body racking with sobs.

"Yes, Gabriel! Yes...yes...yes...yes..." Sam said over and over into Gabriel's ear, swaying on the spot. Gabriel smiled into the hunter's shoulder and wrapped his hand around the black velvet box as he finally reached around and hugged his boyf..._fiancé_ tightly around the neck. As he hugged him, the couple heard cheers and applause coming from the diners closest to the balcony and the two waiters. Even the host was there in the doorway, clapping and smiling at the embraced men. Sam sniffled a bit as he looked at the people and let out a chuckle before breaking out in an ear-to-ear grin.

"Gabriel...I...I..." Sam said, totally at a loss for words. He let go of the Archangel and took his hands in his. "Let's pay the bill and go home. And by home, I mean my motel room." Gabriel nodded as the waiter on the left handed him the bill. As Gabriel began to read over the bill to make sure everything was right, he noticed that the soufflé hadn't been added. Gabriel looked up at the two waiters who were standing there, suddenly noticing they were holding hands.

"Hey. It's alright. We'll pay for it. It's not right but...it's not every day you see something like this," the waiter on the left said, looking from Gabriel to Sam to back to Gabriel. The waiter on the right nodded. Gabriel smiled and shook hands with the two men, saying, "Thank you. So much. I hope you two stay very happy." The men nodded and dropped their hands before walking back towards the kitchen.

"This has been the most amazing night ever, Gabe," Sam murmured, taking his hand and squeezing it. Gabriel kissed the hunter's knuckles, causing Sam to blush a bit. The couple made their way to the front to pay for their bill. Gabriel handed out the money and the hunter and his Archangel walked out to the parking lot. As they started walking down the road, Gabriel obviously not rushing to warp him and Sam back to the latter's motel room, Sam was suddenly hit with the realization.

"Gabriel...you haven't told anyone about us, right? We made a promise to keep us hidden at least three months after we started dating for multiple reasons I can't remember right now at this moment...I mean, I haven't, just so you know," Sam asked, hoping Gabriel couldn't see the worried expression on his face. Gabriel shook his head, telling Sam he hadn't told anyone and then inquired why Sam was asking this.

"_Gabriel_. We're going to be _married_...which means there's going to be a _wedding_...with our _friends_ and _family_..." Sam explained further trying to get his fiancé to understand. Gabriel dropped Sam's hand and turned to the hunter. Sam followed suit and now was facing the Archangel,

Sam sucked in a deep breath before saying, "Gabriel...we're gonna have to come out."

At these words, the shorter man's eyes widened slightly. He held his hands in his face, rubbing his eyes, before looking back up at his hunter.

"_Shit_."

* * *

><p><strong>Please do not forget to review! It makes me feel feel good to know that people are actually reading what I write and *liking* it. So please, if you can, review!<strong>

**Thanksies in advance! :D**

**PS: Chapter Two should be out in the next few days so keep on the lookout!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the reviews on the two chapters! I'm glad to hear that people like what's going on!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**I do not own Supernatural blah blah blah...Sabriel would be on if I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Later...<strong>

Sam called a meeting between Dean, Bobby and Castiel, hoping that he could finally tell them about the engagement. He hadn't seen much of his fiancé lately, unfortunately. The hunter had been hoping to tell Bobby, Dean and Cas together, but Gabriel has his own family to deal with...who, Gabriel thought and Sam agreed, wouldn't be so approving of the marriage of the hunter and the little Archangel. Sam had planned to tell his brother while they were out on the hunt the next morning...but Sam lost his nerve even _thinking_ about telling Dean. He was sure that Dean wasn't going to reject him - they were brothers, after all - but he still was extremely nervous to tell him. So, once Dean and himself were done with their latest hunt, he told Dean that he needed to have a chat with Bobby and himself, including Cas. Dean seemed a little confused by the sudden wanting to meet with Bobby, him and Cas but Dean just shrugged and went along with it, not expecting it to be a verbal invitation to a wedding and a coming out about a relationship that has been going on for over a year.

When the group had finally gathered together on a sunny spring afternoon, Sam's hands were shaking. He knew that that Bobby and Cas and Dean would accept him...he just wasn't sure if they were going to lash out at him for not telling them sooner. Bobby sat at his desk, staring at Sam who was now standing in front of the window as Dean and Cas leaned on the two door-frames leading out of the small office.

"So...I...uh...gathered you three here today to...uh...tell you guys something," Sam said, his voice shaking. Dean rolled his eyes before retorting, "No shit, Sam." The younger hunter shot his brother a glare, suddenly feeling a little more confident. Sam sucked in a deep breath and then balled his fists up tightly before releasing them.

"Well...uh...I'm engaged," Sam said, happily, his arms spreading wide and a cheesy grin on his face. Bobby has chosen the wrong moment to take a shot of whiskey and spat the whole gulp onto his desk in shock. Cas remained stone-faced and Dean didn't know whether to double over in laughter, congratulate his brother or beat him over the head for not telling him about his apparent "companion" sooner. Bobby stood to shake Sam's hand but Sam shook his head and Bobby stopped, taking a look of confusion.

"Well, who's the lucky lady, Sam?" Bobby asked, trying to wriggle the answer out of Sam. The younger hunter seemed a little too embarrassed to say so he stared at his feet and said, "If I tell you, you all, especially Dean, are gonna hate me." He looked up and saw the blue eyes of his brother staring at him, now obviously confused. Dean walked toward him and touched his arm a little awkwardly.

"Sammy, we're not gonna hate you. Especially me. All we wanna know is...who is this lucky lady?" Dean said, chuckling and waggling his eyebrows. Dean turned around and continued talking, "You know...I did have a feeling you were dating someone. I mean, on several occasions you asked for a separate motel room and..."

Before Dean could even finish, Sam busted out, "It's Gabriel, okay? There! I said it!" Once the words had left the hunter's mouth, he knew there was no going back now. Bobby looked about ready to throw something, Dean froze in his tracks and, about ten seconds of no response from the three men, Cas murmured that he had to go and disappeared without another word, probably to go see Gabriel himself. Dean slowly turned around to face his brother, walking slowly back to him and chuckling slightly. _Dean chuckling in a situation like this isn't good_, Sam thought because he knew that it would probably lead to an explosion of pent-up anger in just a few moments.

"Wuh-Wait...So that cocky, arrogant son-of-a-bitch...the one who killed me over...and over...and _over_ again...asked you to _marry_ him?" Dean asked, now looking from the floor up to Sam, a look of murderous intent in his eyes. "Dean...look. He's changed now...he's really sweet and I-" Sam started, but Dean finished. Dean grabbed Sam roughly by the arm, looking into Sam's eyes. "What is wrong with you? Y-You think that you can just traipse in here and say that you're marrying a damn angel, not to mention the one that has a fucking _grudge_ against me and..." Dean was cut off by Bobby lightly pushing Dean off of Sam.

"Dean. Look...I...I have no problem with Sam and Gabriel. If it makes the two idjits happy...then who am I, an old man, to stand between them? Hell, I ain't even married anymore. But look. You two are about the closest brothers I've ever seen. And one damn little thing about marrying an angel is gonna tear you two apart? It ain't worth it, Dean," Bobby said after stepping in between a raging Dean and a heartbroken-looking Sam. "Look. If you don't wanna go to th' wedding, I'll go in your place. I...I won' mind. Just...you're either gonna support Sam. Or you ain't." Both Dean and Sam were taken aback by Bobby's sudden speech. Sam felt like bawling right then and there or just embracing Bobby, telling him how much he appreciated that.

Dean sauntered off, leaving the small house and slamming the door angrily behind him, and Bobby and Sam were left standing in the now-seemingly empty office. Sam looked to Bobby and nodded his head, sending Bobby an unspoken word of thanks. Bobby smiled and told Sam to sit down and just tell him about them and tell him how the proposal happened. _Bobby had always been somewhat of a secret hopeless romantic type_, Sam thought to himself, grinning. As the younger hunter relaxed, he began to weave the tale of his and Gabriel's relationship to the eagerly listening old man.

* * *

><p>"So," Castiel said, staring at his younger brother. Cas took a step toward the little Archangel, wearily. Honestly, Castiel hadn't believed it. He never would have suspected that Gabriel could do that. Cas didn't think that his brother would be able to lay down his pride for a few minutes to do that in front of all the people. "You...uh...Sam told Bobby and Dean. Just FYI." Gabriel looked to his shoes and started walking to his brother, chuckling as he did so.<p>

As they walked closer together, Gabriel finally spoke. "Well...I'm glad he did tell them. How did they react?" the little Archangel asked. Now, the two brothers were about five feet apart and not willing to get closer. Castiel looked upwards and then murmured in a rough voice, "I didn't stay long enough to see. I...I just wanted to meet with you as quickly as possible...to see if it was true." Gabriel looked his brother a little angrily at first but then his expressions softened and he put his face in his hands. The Archangel let out a loud sigh before looking back up at Castiel. "Well it is. So why don't you just go? I...I have things to do, okay?" Gabriel said, turning away from his brother.

"Have you spoken to Lucifer?"

The question pierced Gabriel like a sword into the chest. The Archangel turned around and nervously looked down. "I...uh...I was gonna get around to him later. Why not save the best for last?" Gabriel chuckled softly before turning away again. Castiel looked surprised. "After I met up with you, I promised Balthie and Crowls that we'd talk about it." The angel shrugged and then walked a few steps to disappear back to Heaven, but the little Archangel stopped him. "Cas," Gabriel said. Castiel looked over his shoulder at the younger man and waited for something to break the silence. "T-Thanks for, in your own special way, understanding. I...I hope to see you there." Castiel let a small smile play on his face and then he disappeared, leaving Gabriel alone. He thought about going to see Sam quickly...but he had promised Balthazar and Crowley. He hadn't told the two why they were meeting but he wanted to meet with the two anyway.

With one last sigh, Gabriel disappeared and went off to see the two other men.

* * *

><p>"...and then that's how I ended up here," Sam finished. Bobby was still staring at Sam for the few minutes following Sam's ten-minute talk of Gabriel and the two's relationship. Finally, the older hunter spoke up. "Well...that sounds like...I really don' even know what to say, Sam." Sam blushed heavily and stood up, walking away from Bobby. He felt a mixture of relief and embarrassment. The younger hunter turned away and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge. He didn't even turn to look at Bobby. He just chugged the beer in front of the fridge.<p>

"Well...uh...I don' know what to say but all I really know is that I ain't missing this wedding for the world," Bobby said, most likely grinning. Sam spun, blushing heavily. "T-Thanks Bobby," Sam said. "At least you understand me."

The older hunter smiled benevolently and then clapped his hands, rubbing them together. "Now I say we get down to business and start planning the most important part of the wedding..._the bachelor party_!" Bobby said, taking a swig of the beer on his desk. He suddenly paused for a moment before asking, "Does a...couple like yours do bachelor parties...since you're technically both bachelors?" Sam let out a bark of laughter and shook his head, not really knowing what to say. Bobby chuckled and set his beer back down, grinning softly.

"Who cares? You only get one so we're throwin' one together. I've had my fair share of bachelor parties back in the day...man, they were some of the best times of my miserable life...Anyway, let's make out a guest list. Everyone but Gabriel and females can come so that means Dean an' me an'..." Bobby said, starting to make notes. Sam smiled, still blushing lightly and walked over to the desk again to help Bobby get things together. Dean was still on Sam's mind, remembering he had left and not come back yet. But Sam didn't worry too much about him. He knew Dean would come back eventually.

* * *

><p>"...Hey, Luci," Gabriel said casually, hands in his pockets. The devil was staring at his little brother with mild interest. He inspected his vessel's nails before speaking up, "Alright. Quit the small talk. Why am I here?" Gabriel swallowed hard, feeling his heart pound faster by what felt like tenfold. He almost took a step back from the taller man but he held his own ground. The Archangel knew this was not going to be pretty telling Lucifer that he was engaged to...however Lucifer was tied to Sam Winchester.<p>

"Alright...well...this is kinda hard to tell you of all people...I mean, Cas was alright with it but...uh...what was the question again?" Gabriel said nervously, but in the end giving a small grin he hoped to pass off. Lucifer didn't buy the Archangel's stalling for one second. He stopped inspecting his fingers and took a few steps toward Gabriel. The smaller man tensed up, not wanting to tell Lucifer. But he knew he had to. Lucifer was his brother and he deserved to at least know. Gabriel didn't care if Lucifer beat the living shit out of him for telling him that he was going to marry Sam. Gabriel didn't even care if he decided to show up to the wedding. The Archangel just wanted to put his brother into the loop...and, he didn't want to admit, Gabriel thought it was nice to see his brother again. He did care about him and did love him.

"Brother...just tell me why you called me here," Lucifer said almost threateningly. Gabriel swallowed one more time and whispered softly so Lucifer could still hear, "Sam Winchester and I...are getting...you know...married." Gabriel shut his eyes tight, preparing for the barrage of blows that were sure to come in less than three seconds. But Lucifer pulled no punches...or, at least, not yet. Gabriel straightened, looking at his brother who had a pensive look on his face. He, probably, was trying to connect everything together and test out and see if this was true.

"Lucifer...uh...are you okay? I'm surprised you haven't whaled on me yet," Gabriel said, trying to keep calm and suave. Suddenly, Lucifer lashed out and smacked Gabriel in the face. The little Archangel stumbled back a bit and fell over. Lucifer chuckled - _which was never a good sign_, Gabriel thought.

Lucifer smiled cruelly down at his brother before contorting his face into an expression of anger and disappointment. "So tell me, little brother...How much of your pride did you have to lay down in order to do what you have done? What does Dear Old Dad think about this? Well? _What_?" Lucifer practically yelled. Gabriel flinched slightly before hanging his head. Suddenly, to him, telling Luci wasn't the _best_ idea he had ever had. Lucifer looked down at his brother before spitting out, "Well...don't expect me to be there."

Lucifer walked away from Gabriel and let the darkness envelop him before he disappeared, the sound of his exit resonating in Gabriel's head. The Archangel didn't know what to do next. He wanted to cry and scream and punch Lucifer and...all the emotions just welled up in his belly like a fire. So Gabriel just continued to sit, not wanting to stand up or even leave. He just wanted to sit there and have Sam find him. But he knew he couldn't do that. He needed to get up and carry on. He had been in worse situations than this. All Gabriel had to do was slap on a cheesy smile and pretend everything was okay.

_I expected this much from him._

* * *

><p>"Sam, what else do you want to have at the party? Of course beer and cake with some pie for Dean if he shows..." Bobby was saying but was suddenly interrupted by Dean clearing his throat. Both Sam and the old hunter looked to Dean standing solemnly in the doorway. He shifted uncomfortably before saying, "Uh...Sammy? Can we talk? Outside?" Sam was surprised but then realized what it might be about. The younger hunter nodded and followed his brother outside.<p>

They sat down together on the stairs leading up to Bobby's ramshackle house. Dean stared out into the distance while Sam just stared at him. The older brother sucked in a deep breath before releasing and saying, "I did some thinking while I was out and...and I'm really glad that you're gonna...do something with your life and get married to that bas...I mean, Gabriel." Sam grinned an ear-to-ear smile and blushed hard. "Thanks, Dean," Sam said softly. "Thank you. So...uh...does that mean you're coming to the wedding?" Dean nodded and smiled slightly.

"Of course I'm going to your...ah..._the_ wedding. What kind of brother would I be?" Dean said, feeling slightly uncomfortable connecting Gabriel and Sam into one. Dean just wasn't ready for that yet. Sam smiled and put his arm around Dean's shoulders. "Well...that's good. Oh! By the way, while you were gone...Bobby and I planned the bachelor party. You're invited, of course, and..." Sam started but Dean finished as he jumped up and thrust his hips forward while letting out a whoop of excitement.

"Hell yeah! You know what...if you and Bobby haven't planned out the _entertainment_ for the night, I'll be happy to help!" Dean said, looking down at his brother and grinning wildly. Sam suddenly felt awkward and stood slowly up next to his brother. He and Bobby really hadn't planned the entertainment yet...

"Sure, Dean. Why not?" Sam asked his brother, smiling a little. Dean clapped his brother on the shoulder and led him inside. "Great! I'll get to work on the preparing an' everything!" Dean let out an almost maniac chuckle as he and his brother walked back into the house to talk to Bobby more about wedding plans and other things.

* * *

><p>It wasn't 'til that night that Gabriel and Sam finally got to see each other again. Sam recalled the day's details of his positive day to Gabriel, who didn't really seem enthusiastic about hearing about Sam's day. The hunter soon picked up on that something was wrong with his lover. "Gabe...what's wrong?" Sam asked, placing a hand on the Archangel's face. Gabriel moved away from Sam's touch and sighed. "It's Luci, okay? Lucifer...just...It's nothing, Sammy. Don't worry. I'm a big boy angel. I can handle this kind of shit my dick of a brother gives me." Gabriel suddenly became conflicted to either cry or punch through the wall of the bedroom Sam and Gabriel were now sharing at Bobby's house (which the old hunter had reluctantly let them have).<p>

"_Gabriel_. _Look at me_," Sam said, trying not to sound forceful. The Archangel looked reluctantly into the hunter's chocolate brown eyes, tears sitting in the corners of his own eyes. "Just tell me what happened." Then, Gabriel launched into his meeting with Lucifer, trying not to sob uncontrollably like he had done a few minutes after his brother had left him alone. When Gabriel had finished and the tears were emptied from his eyes, Sam embraced his lover and hugged him tightly. Sam's hands clutched at Gabriel as the sobs racked the Archangel's body. One of the hunter's strong hands tangled itself in the other man's hair, keeping him in place in their hug, and the other one clutched tightly at the back of his jacket.

"Gabriel...I'm..._I'm so sorry_," Sam said softly. Gabriel sniffled softly and then pulled back to look at his hunter. "What do you have to be sorry for? It's my dick of a brother. I...I should have never told him..." Sam hugged the Archangel again and sighed heavily. "I...I don't know what to say, Gabe." Gabriel grinned and kissed Sam's cheek lightly, saying, "Then don't say anything, stupid." Sam smiled at this and now stared into the eyes of the younger man before kissing him passionately on the lips. Gabriel tangled his fingers in the hunter's hair, sighing deeply, as Sam's hands gripped onto the other man like his life depended on it. They stayed glued together for what felt like an eternity. Sam finally pulled back before muttering, "We gotta get some sleep, baby. We have some more planning to do in the morning."

The Archangel smiled and then pulled off his chestnut brown jacket, his jeans and his shoes and crawled under the covers. Sam smiled as he watched him for a moment before shrugging off his jacket, unbuttoned his plaid shirt and removed the T-shirt underneath it. He carefully undid his shoes and his belt, so now he was left topless, in his boxers and in socks. He curled up next to Gabriel and embraced the smaller man. "I love you," Sam whispered in Gabriel's ear, brushing away a stray golden brown hair or two. The Archangel smiled and blushed before uttering, "I love you too, stupid." The hunter grinned lightly and then sighed before snuggling with Gabriel. They fell asleep in each other's arms soon enough and the last thing Gabriel heard before peacefully drifting off to sleep was the sound of Sam's breathing and his heartbeat.

And in that moment, Gabriel decided that he found Sam's heartbeat the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review! I'd really appreciate it! Thank you all so much for your support so far!<strong>

**Chapter Three should be out within the next week or two (since I have school) but I will try to get it out as fast as I can!**

**- Padapriest **


End file.
